


they stare at me while i stare at you

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Im horrible at tagging, M/M, Smut, but not really any cuddling just barely any, handjobs but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke may have a crush on Ashton, but he doesn't know that the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they stare at me while i stare at you

"Great show, lads!" Michael shouts as they exited the stage.

'Yeah, great show,' Luke retorts to himself. Through out the gig, the only thing Luke was thinking about was Ashton's strong arms banging away at those drums. Luke wishes those weren't the only thing he was banging... Frankly, he just needed to go back to the hotel for a quick wank.

"Me and Calum were going to local bar, do you guys want to join?" Michael asks while they all exit through the backstage door. A cold breeze blows through Luke, chilling him.

"Actually," Luke pauses and looks at the ground, thinking up a lie, "I don't feel too well. Think I'll just head back to the hotel." Luke puts a hand on his stomach, hoping to make a convincing act.

"Oh, hope you feel better, Lukey. Ash? Are you coming?" Michael motions to Ashton, who looks to be thinking about something.

Ashton looks up, "Uh, I think I'll stay behind with Luke this time, boys." Luke looks toward Ashton with distress in his eyes. "Have to make sure sure the baby of the band is okay!" He adds awkwardly, staring at Luke.

"Well, see you boys later." Michael and Calum walk away, already seeming to be deep in conversation.

-

Ashton and Luke reach their hotel room, with Michael's and Calum's shared room opposite theirs. Luke reaches for the door knob, begrudgingly twisting the handle.

"Why didn't you just go with them? You didn't need to come with me; I can take care of myself." Luke walks into the room looking at the ground, eyebrows furrowed in faux anger. How was he going to get rid of the growing lump in his jeans with Ashton here?

"I can't help if I'm worried, cutie, Besides, I think you're trying to hide something else..." Ashton trails off and Luke begins to brush his teeth, pretending that he didn't hear anything.

Ashton adds a sympathetic smile, "Now, why don't we get you into that bed?"

Luke steps out of the bathroom and his eyes survey the room. 'Only one bed?' Luke thinks with exasperation.

Just as if Ashton could read Luke's mind, he answers, "I guess we'll be sharing a bed tonight. That's not a problem, right Luke?" Ashton sits atop the bed, stripping himself of his clothes until he's just in boxers. 

'Oh God,' Luke thinks, 'Has Ash always looked this good?' Luke's eyes can't help but linger on Ashton's toned body.

"Err, yeah. Not a problem," Luke mumbles under his breathe; mainly trying to convince himself that he could share a bed with Ashton without it getting awkward. Luke sits on the edge of the bed, reluctantly taking off his clothes. He locks eyes with Ashton's, who looks away quickly. Luke sees Ashton mutter something to himself and shake his head. What was he telling himself?

Clad only in briefs, he quickly pulled up the covers, and lays on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the bulge growing in his pants as he thinks of Ashton, who is only an arm's length away.

-

Groan. Ashton hears Luke moaning in his sleep. The first thing that comes to Ashton's mind is that Luke is having a nightmare, so he scoots a little further away from him. He remembers his mom telling him to never wake up a person whose having a nightmare. He thinks is must be some sort of superstitious thing, but he scoots away from Luke anyways.

Luke's groans and whimpers are drowned out of Ashton's mind by his own thoughts. The only thing that's been running in his mind has been Luke. He cares so much about the boy, and he doesn't know when that crossed into something else. He's in love with the boy. He just can't admit it to anyone, ever. But, Ashton is okay with being just best mates, at least, that's what he's convinced himself.

Luke suddenly thrashes in the bed, his body closing around Ashton's. To say the least, the unexpected happens.

"Fuck, Ash." Luke rasps, and he starts grinding on Ashton; Luke's dick rubbing against Ashton's hip.

He was having a sex dream about him.

Ashton was extremely surprised, not to mention elated, but an idea immediately came to mind. He was going to help Luke with his not-so-little problem.

'Didn't know that Luke liked me, too.' Ashton smiles to himself, throwing the sheets off of the bed. He stares hungrily at Luke's nearly naked body. He leans toward the sweating boy and hooks his finger underneath the waistband of his briefs. Luke lets out a beautiful whine that goes straight to Ashton's cock.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Luke," Ashton tries to say in his most sultry voice. Luke responds with a grunt. Ashton slips off Luke's underwear; the younger boy's hard cock springs onto his stomach.

"Pretty cock." Ashton whispers under his breath. He takes a moment just to admire Luke's member. It's not too veiny and it's a nice shade of pink.

The older boy slowly licks his lips, anticipating what's coming next. He spits onto his palm and wraps his hand around the base of Luke's cock, moving ever so slowly up to the head; his hand calluses creating just the right type of friction. His thumb rubs over Luke's slit and the younger boy's hips buck forward, craving more.

He leans down to the younger boys face, lips brushing the edge of ear, "If you don't stop moving, I'll have to tie you down," he whispers sensually. Luke replies with a strained whimper.

Ashton returns to Luke's leaking cock, using the leaking cum as lube. Ashton uses one hand to pump Luke's dick and the other to massage his balls. Luke is moaning with every breath now, his hands fisting the sheets next to his hips.

Ashton bends down, his parted lips hovering around Luke's length. He starts to suck lightly on the head, tongue gently flicking on the slit. He uses a hand to pump the bottom half of Luke's dick as he slowly starts to swallow around more.

"Ash, please," Luke's deep voice drawls out. The drummer takes this as a good sign and takes more of his cock into his mouth, sucking harder than before. Luke grabs the bed sheets and fists them in his hands, his hips jerking sporadically into Ashton's mouth.

Ashton stops abruptly, removing his hands and mouth. Luke gasps. Ashton uses his tongue, slowly licking up from the base of Luke's cock to the tip, and down again, leaving a moist streak of saliva up and down his length.

"Ash, gonna come," Luke wheezes out, his face as red as a cherry and body coated in a thin layer of sweat. Ashton licks a thick stripe from the base of Luke's cock to the head, and swallows around his dick. Ashton hollows his cheeks, humming as he hurriedly sucks Luke off, anticipating the boys orgasm.

Ashton swirls his tongue over Luke's slit, causing Luke to jerk awake and explodes onto Ashton's face.

"Ashton!" Luke screams out in pure ecstasy, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Luke blushes furiously, looking at Ashton, who was covered in Luke's come. "Ash? Whats going on?" He finally understands the situation, Ashton scoots closer to Luke.

Ashton's lips drip with Luke's come; Luke stares at him, mouth agape, just admiring his face.

Luke looks up to the other boy's eyes and says with a smile, "Well, I'm glad the feeling was mutual."

Ashton pulls Luke closer to his body, spooning him. Yes, his cock is rock hard and straining against his boxers. But, that's something he can take care of tomorrow. The only thing he's focusing on is the beautiful boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hoped you enjoyed this. thanks for reading <3


End file.
